


Everything is Awesome

by hquinzelle



Series: Adventures in Tasertricks [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy likes the Lego movie, F/M, Loki does not, previously posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hquinzelle/pseuds/hquinzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tasertricks drabble based upon a prompt from ringsaroundpluto on Tumblr - “Darcy starts calling Loki “President Business” after watching The Lego Movie.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Awesome

”Movie night!” Darcy said as she walked into the living room, waving a brightly colored case in her hand.

Loki was sitting on the couch, reading and enjoying a quiet (until now, at least) afternoon. He frowned, annoyed at the interruption…he was just getting to the good part.

"It’s the LEGO movie!" she said, shoving the case under his nose when he didn’t respond.

Loki sighed and put his book aside, finally looking at her.

"Words can’t describe how excited I am," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Darcy grinned at him, deliberately misunderstanding. “Great! You get the popcorn, I’ll start the movie.”

Loki waved his hand and a bowl of popcorn appeared on the coffee table, buttered and seasoned just as she liked it.

"Done."

Darcy plopped down next to him and grabbed the bowl, shoving a large handful of popcorn into her mouth as she started the movie.

Loki stared at her.

"Really?" he asked, "If you try really hard, maybe you can fit a few more pieces in your mouth."

"I don’t recall you complaining about my mouth earlier," Darcy said cheekily. 

She put her finger to her lips before he could respond. “Shush, the movie’s starting.”

"Did you just shush me?" I’m a god, you…" Loki said haughtily. 

Darcy hit pause and looked at him.

"Finish that sentence, and you will be sleeping on the couch for the rest of your very long life."

Loki shut his mouth. After making sure he was done, Darcy pressed Play again.

"Prepare to be amazed."

—————

"That was the longest two hours of my life," Loki said as the movie ended. 

He groaned as the movie theme song, “Everything is awesome,” began to play.

"That has got to be the most annoying song in the nine realms," he muttered.

Darcy began to hum along with the song as she picked up the Blu-ray case and looked at the back. 

"One hour, forty minutes, actually," she said.

"My apologies," Loki replied as he picked up the remote and began to flip through the channels.

"You’re such a drama queen," Darcy said, punching him in the arm. "I saw you smiling when Unikitty was on the screen."

Loki ignored her as he finally settled on House, one of the few Midgardian shows he could actually tolerate.

"I only work in black…and sometimes green and gold," she continued, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. “Are you mocking me?” he asked.

"Of course not…." she said, reaching over him to grab the remote back. "….President Business."

"What was that?" Loki said, grabbing her around the waist, "What did you call me?"

She shrieked as he began to tickle her. “President Business! President Business!”

Loki was relentless, holding her down when she tried to escape. Tears streamed down her face from laughing so hard.

"Say my name, and I’ll stop," he said, grinning.

"Loki!" she said, slapping at his hands.

"What was that? I couldn’t hear you," he said.

"Loki!!" she said, out of breath, "Stop!"

Loki finally gave her respite, pulling her up and wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder as she tried to get her breath back.

"That’s better," he said smugly.

Darcy snickered.

"What?" he asked.

She drew back and kissed him hard on the mouth before slipping out of his arms.

"Everything is awesome…" she said in a sing song voice as she danced into the next room, "Everything is cool when you’re part of a team…"

Loki closed his eyes. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
